kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Parallel World Fuyuki
|voiced by = |age = 11-13|gender = Male|species = Pekoponian|occupation = Student}} is a minor character featured in the Keroro Gunso anime. He is a alternate version of Fuyuki Hinata who exists in a parallel world, that has no aliens living on Pekopon. Story Parallel World Fuyuki is first shown inside his home as he sighs. He closes a book called "UFO Invasion! Aliens near you: and walks off to his balcony, where he stares up at the sky and wonders if aliens exist on Earth. Parallel World Fuyuki later leaves for school, and when he returns Keroro, who has appeared via train. However, when Keroro greets him, Fuyuki panics. Keroro is confused by this and introduces himself as Keroro Gunso. When Keroro mentions being an alien, Fuyuki is happy to hear that aliens exist, and he quickly brings Keroro up to his room where Fuyuki then explains that Keroro has entered a parallel world. Parallel Fuyuki questions why aliens would want to visit Earth, Keroro lying and stating they wanted to see Earth's natural and fresh beauty and he states that he is staying at the Hinata's home to help Fuyuki with space items. Parallel Fuyuki accepts the lie, and upon asking about space items, Keroro takes him to areas where aliens would usually hangout, however in this world no aliens visited Earth, making Keroro the only one. Parallel Fuyuki, notices Keroro's sadness and buys him a hamburger and fries. As Keroro eats, he thinks that living in this world wouldn't be so bad, seeing as how he wouldn't have to do chores or worry about invasions. Parallel Fuyuki then asks about his world's Fuyuki, and Keroro talks about the many things the duo had done, before wondering how he's doing. Parallel Fuyuki and Keroro are watching the stars on the roof. Parallel Fuyuki states that he has been waiting for a longtime for an alien to come, and he states that Keroro ending up here was his fault. Keroro defends Parallel Fuyuki by saying that if everything he wished for happened he would have a lot of things already, including the invasion of Pekopon. After he lets that slip, Keroro tells Parallel Fuyuki the truth and Parallel Fuyuki accepts it, stating that the Earth would be better if Keroro invaded. At this moment, the Space Train comes by, Keroro shocked that it actually appeared. The doors open to reveal that this was the train that took Keroro to East Inner Tokyo in the first place, Keroro is about to board when Parallel Fuyuki states that he won't see Keroro ever again. Keroro tries to lessen the pain by stating the Keron Army will attempt to invade Fuyuki's planet, like they did in Keroro's dimension and that when they do invade, Parallel Fuyuki will see him again. Parallel Fuyuki agrees and sends Keroro off, saluting him before he departs. Parallel Fuyuki watches and smiles and watches the stars. Category:Characters Category:Anime series Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Category:Fuyuki Category:Student Category:Humans Category:Pekoponian